A monitoring system may capture user events for webpages, such as mouse clicks, selections, keystroke entries, etc. An analysis system may track and display the user events associated with different locations within the webpage. For example, the analysis system may display heatmaps that show where users clicked on different webpage objects.
The analysis system may display darker images in the heat maps to represent more mouse clicks for the associated webpage location and may display lighter images to represent fewer mouse clicks for the associated webpage location. In another example, the analysis system may display usage clusters of the heat map in different colors to represent the number of mouse clicks.
An operator may have difficulties visually associating usage information with underlying webpage objects. For example, the analysis system may display a heat map usage cluster over multiple different webpage objects. The operator may want to view more detailed usage information for particular webpage objects. However, the analysis system may only display one static heat map for the entire webpage.